


Коррекция

by Saysly



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Sex, Awful!Jack Rollins, HYDRA Husbands, Heed the tags!, It's not extremely graphic, M/M, Oral Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, but it's not nice, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:53:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21693361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saysly/pseuds/Saysly
Summary: Он выглядит маленьким и уязвимым, сидя с опущенной головой и распущенными волосами, обрамляющими его лицо. Он выглядит очень красивым, и для этого потребовалось всего несколько правильных слов в нужное ухо.
Relationships: Jack Rollins/Brock Rumlow
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	Коррекция

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Transgression](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15651882) by [SplinterCell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SplinterCell/pseuds/SplinterCell). 



Техники зовут эту комнату «послеоперационной палатой», но на самом деле это всего лишь неиспользуемый офис, в котором сделали минимальную перестановку для текущих нужд. Ее переделали задолго до вступления Джека в ЩИТ, и она напоминает ему комнату для допросов, хотя о старом назначении еще говорят просвечивающие из-под белой краски старые обои и узорчатый потолок, скрывающийся за ярким светом флуоресцентных ламп.

Подобного нельзя сказать о мужчине, сгорбившемся на металлической кушетке, придвинутой к дальней стене.

Всего двадцать четыре часа назад Рамлоу был привычно тщеславным и самоуверенным говнюком, выплевывавшим приказы, как будто Джек был зеленым новичком; он рассекал по Трискелиону с видом спустившегося на землю бога. Но сейчас, лишенный своей формы с идиотской перевязью, одетый в потертую серую футболку и тонкие боксеры, он выглядит почти неузнаваемым.

Он выглядит маленьким и уязвимым, сидя с опущенной головой и распущенными волосами, обрамляющими его лицо. Он выглядит очень красивым, и для этого потребовалось всего несколько правильных слов в нужное ухо.

Рамлоу не поднимает глаз ни когда Джек входит, ни когда два тяжелых болта запирают за ним дверь. Он вообще не шевелится, пока Джек не останавливается прямо перед ним, только тогда он моргает. Его глаза окружают темные круги. Он не реагирует, когда Джек отводит волосы от его лица, но шипит, когда тот ведет ногтями по покрасневшей и пузырящейся коже на его висках.

— Сколько раз тебя придется учить, детка? — спрашивает Джек, беря лицо Рамлоу в ладони. — Гидра не терпит проступков, ты должен знать это лучше всех.

Рамлоу хмурится, пытаясь вспомнить, _что_ он должен знать, но не отвечает.

— Хмм. Как тебя зовут? — на пробу спрашивает Джек, но Рамлоу только смотрит на него в ответ, а потом качает головой.

_Прекрасно._

Джек не может сдержать улыбку.  
— Хорошо.  
Он отступает на шаг и показывает на себя.  
— Как насчет меня? Ты знаешь, кто я?

Рамлоу снова моргает, как всегда, его глаза изучают лицо Джека, а губы двигаются, пока он пытается собрать разрозненные воспоминания, и его ответ в этот раз оказывается неожиданным:  
— Джек, — хрипло произносит он, и Джек от удивления резко вздыхает.

Не Роллинз. Не Резанный. Не Каланча, или Долбоеб, или Придурок, или любое из других прозвищ, которым Рамлоу наградил его за годы общения.

_Джек._

Черт побери, от этого происходящее только становится еще слаще.

— Хорошо, — бормочет Джек, не упуская, как глаза Рамлоу загораются от облегчения. — Теперь встань и разденься.

Рамлоу подчиняется, и сколько бы раз это ни происходило, и что бы ни всплывало во время их взаимодействия, просто видеть, как Рамлоу — Рамлоу! — выполняет отданный Джеком приказ, хватает, чтобы у Джека встало.

Сначала на пол падает футболка, но потом Рамлоу мотает как новорожденного жеребенка, когда он пытается избавиться от боксеров, и только быстро дернувшийся ему на помощь Джек спасает его от падения лицом в голый пол.

— Полегче, полегче, — говорит Джек, крепко обнимая его за плечи и усаживая обратно на край кушетки. — Я сам. — Он опускается на колени и стягивает с Рамлоу белье. — Вот так, — бормочет он, избавившись от боксеров и выпрямившись, с бесстыжим удовольствием скользя взглядом по каждому сантиметру обнаженного тела. — По-моему, так гораздо лучше, согласен?

Рамлоу выглядит лучше, чем парни вдвое моложе него, и прекрасно знает об этом. Щеголяет этим при каждой возможности. Тренируется в зале в облегающем компрессионном костюме, а потом расхаживает по раздевалке в одном полотенце, низко висящем на бедрах. Ему нравится, когда на него смотрят — он жаждет этого — но потом он наказывает их кулаками на ринге и жестокими словами, с той же свирепостью бросаемыми на брифингах.

Но не тогда, когда он только что встал с Кресла.

Голос Рамлоу дрожит, когда он пытается ответить.  
— Я… Я не…

— Конечно, нет. — Джек смеется, водя руками по его мускулистым бедрам. — Прямо сейчас ты всего лишь хорошенькая мордашка с охрененным телом, да? В твоем непробиваемом черепе ничего нет.

Однако скоро появится, Джеку не стоит затягивать с прелюдией. Рамлоу не прокачан как Солдат, и этот промежуток абсолютной растерянности и покорности долго не тянется. Жаль, конечно, Джек мог бы все время провести, просто рассматривая его. Черт побери, он именно так и поступил, провернув этот трюк в первый раз. Он его даже не трогал. Просто сидел в молчании, не веря, что это сработало, и смотрел, как неровно поднималась и опускалась грудь Рамлоу в такт его дыханию, пока не пришло время уходить.

Но те времена давно прошли.

Рамлоу не реагирует, когда Джек начинает дрочить ему медленными уверенными движениями. Это был долгий и утомительный процесс проб и ошибок, но за прошедшие годы Джек запомнил все необходимые мелочи, которые заставляют Рамлоу вздрагивать, ахать и стонать — и он знает его тело уже лучше собственного. Он внимательно следит за лицом Рамлоу, пока доводит до полной твердости, ища признаки, что тому интересно, что Джек с ним делает, ожидая подходящего момента…

Рамлоу вздрагивает, когда Джек дразняще ведет языком вверх по стволу к головке. Джек делает так еще раз, и еще, и еще, пока быстрый взгляд вверх не подтверждает, что ему принадлежит всё внимание Рамлоу.

Он отстраняется, берет одну руку Рамлоу и кладет себе на затылок.  
— Держись за меня, — приказывает он, и через мгновение чувствует, как к первой руке присоединяется вторая. — Умница, — хвалит он и уже как полагается берет в рот его член.

Он втягивает щеки и прижимает язык снизу к стволу Рамлоу, и начинает двигаться, каждый раз беря все глубже, и совсем скоро слышит, каким тяжелым у того становится дыхание, и чувствует, как подрагивают пальцы в его волосах, и его бедра начинают вскидываться в рваном ритме.

Голова Рамлоу запрокинута, когда Джек снова поднимает на него глаза. Глаза полузакрыты, грешные губы разделены, и он жадно стремится к оргазму, к которому его толкает Джек.

Порой Джеку нравится растягивать удовольствие. Ему нравится подводить Брока к краю, а потом дать остыть, снова и снова и снова, пока Рамлоу не начинает извиваться под ним, вскидывая бедра в воздух. Он всегда так красив в своих страданиях, с текущими по искаженному лицу слезами, отчаянно пытающийся найти слова, которых он не помнит, чтобы попросить что-то, что он не может назвать.

Как бы весело это ни было — как бы ни было приятно удерживать Рамлоу в своей власти — сегодня Джек хочет сыграть в другую игру, потому что с последней «коррекции» его командира прошло слишком много времени, и его собственный член требовательно давит на молнию брюк.

Рамлоу уже близко, текущий в рот Джека вкус горек и солоноват, и он двигается вперед и сглатывает его под корень одним движением. У него горит горло и слезятся глаза, но это стоит того, чтобы услышать требовательный пронзительный скулеж, вырвавшийся изо рта Рамлоу. От его звука у Джека учащается пульс, в ушах гремит кровь, и он отстраняется, выпуская член изо рта, облизывается и снова медленно насаживается на него.

Он двигается сантиметр за сантиметром, с дрожащими под ладонями бедрами Рамлоу, пока не утыкается носом ему в живот, и Рамлоу стонет, кончая, до боли сжимая пальцы в волосах Джека.

Джек отодвигается и вытирает лицо футболкой Брока. Минуту тишину в комнате разгоняет только их дыхание, но потом Рамлоу без приказа отпускает волосы Джека и одной рукой тянется к шраму, идущему от его нижней губы вниз по подбородку.

— Нет, — рычит Джек, хватая его руку и выворачивая запястье, пока Рамлоу не кричит. Он не помнит собственное имя, но его все так же тянет к рваному следу, который он оставил на Джеке много лет назад. — Моя очередь. — Он поднимается и одной рукой спускает брюки.

Вопль Рамлоу разносится по комнате, когда Джек расталкивает его ноги и входит в него по одной слюне. Его тело напрягается, пытаясь противостоять вторжению, но он слишком слаб, чтобы оказать настоящее сопротивление, пока Джек удерживает его за ноги и натягивает на себя.

— Черт, детка, — выдыхает Джек, со стоном входя под корень.

Даже сразу после Кресла он невероятно тугой. Как чертов девственник. Джек начинает медленно трахать его, каждым толчком вырывая рваные звуки, напрямую отдающиеся в член.

Пройдет еще много месяцев, прежде чем Джек снова сумеет дорваться до него, и он хочет посмаковать происходящее. Много месяцев, прежде чем он опять почувствует, как задница Рамлоу сжимается на его члене, как дрожат его ноги, как с каждым судорожным вдохом вздымается грудь. Как его ногти царапают плечи Джека, когда он пытается его оттолкнуть. Как он зажмуривается и отворачивается, поняв, что ничего не может сделать.

— Нет, — рявкает Джек, хватая Рамлоу за подбородок. — Открой глаза и смотри на меня, — требует он, и Рамлоу подчиняется, глядя на него с молчаливой мольбой в мокрых покрасневших глазах.

К черту, всегда будет следующий раз. Он посмакует потом.

Джек грубым движением натягивает его на свой член, и Рамлоу снова кричит. Лицо Джека через мгновение обжигает болью, острой, жгучей, и он не сразу осознает, что Рамлоу расцарапал его.

— А вот это было глупо. — Он ловит обе руки Рамлоу и прижимает к матрасу одной рукой у него над головой, второй отвешивая солидную затрещину. Голова Рамлоу мотается в сторону от силы удара.

Он не осмеливается сопротивляться, ни когда Джек бьет его еще раз, сильнее, ни когда крепко сжимает горло.  
— Скажи мое имя, — приказывает Джек. Он впивается пальцами в его подбородок, когда не слышит ответа. — Я тебе отдал приказ, нет? Скажи мое чертово имя.

— Джек, — шепчет Рамлоу, едва слышно.

Этого недостаточно. Даже если звук его имени на губах Рамлоу — настоящее сокровище.  
— Громче, — требует Джек, и Рамлоу пытается. Джек ухмыляется, поворачивает голову Рамлоу в сторону и шепчет ему в ухо: — Нет, детка. _Громче._ Я тебя не слышу.

Мышцы в горле Рамлоу судорожно сокращаются под ладонью Джека, пока он отчаянно пытается вдохнуть.  
— Джек, — наконец выдавливает он хрипло, и черт…

Всё тело Рамлоу перетряхивает, когда Джек резко врывается в него. Он пытается закричать, но из горла вырывается только сдавленное бульканье. У него закатываются глаза, пока Джек грубо долбится в него, лицо становится темно-красным из-за хватки на горле.

Это безумно хорошо и безумно горячо, и кончается безумно быстро; Рамлоу сжимается вокруг него в последний раз в отчаянной попытке вдохнуть, после чего обмякает, и через мгновение Джек с коротким ухом кончает. Он отпускает горло Рамлоу и вжимается лицом в изгиб его шеи, наслаждаясь оргазмом.

Черт побери, но какой же шикарный метод борьбы со стрессом.

Джек поднимается и со стоном вытаскивает член. Рамлоу сворачивается в клубок, хрипя и скуля. Жалкое зрелище, думает Джек. Один трах, и он ведет себя так, как будто ему нож в пузо воткнули. Если бы у Джека было больше времени, целые выходные, он бы показал Рамлоу, насколько плохо все может быть. Но Рамлоу не Солдат, его сеансы в Кресле предназначены только для коррекции, а не для перепрограммирования.

По крайней мере, до тех пор, пока Озарение не сотворит им дивный новый мир. Тогда у Джека будет сколько угодно времени, чтобы сломать Рамлоу, а потом пересобрать его так, как ему хочется.

Он вытирается боксерами Рамлоу и швыряет их вместе с футболкой на кушетку.  
— Одевайся, — приказывает он, и Рамлоу подчиняется, двигаясь медленно и механически, садясь в конце на краю кушетки и глядя в пол. Это почти та же поза, в которой он находился перед приходом Джека, только теперь у него дрожат лежащие на коленях руки.

У Рамлоу влажная кожа под губами Джека, когда тот наклоняется поцеловать его в щеку.  
— Увидимся в понедельник, — шепчет он в ухо Рамлоу. — Командир.


End file.
